The apparatus of the present invention can be employed wherever garbage dumping ground dumps, old deposit or dump site burdens and contaminated soils are to be degasified, purified, sanitized, rehabilitated or checked.
In addition, the present invention relates to an apparatus for opening up garbage dumping ground gas sources and for the exploration and sanitization or rehabilitation of old deposit site burdens and contaminated soils with, by way of example, a hollow cylindrical probe which is insertable into the gassy zone of the dump and which is provided with lateral wall perforations serving as gas inlet apertures, as well as with a gas evacuation duct.
In hitherto known apparatuses of this kind, the probe consisted of a pipe, such as a plastic pipe, which, in the section intended to penetrate into the gassy zone, was provided with wall perforations and which served at the same time as a gas evacuation line. In order to introduce such a probe into the dump, a shaft was first sunk into the latter by means of excavation or by drilling into the dump material, into which the probe was inserted, whereupon the interspaces between the shaft and the probe in the gassy zone were filled with a gaspervious dumped packing of pebbles and, thereabove, with material having a greater density. Sinking the shaft was possible only with a concomitant substantial disturbance of the structure of the dormant dump material. Moreover, clogging of the probes with mud and solids was impossible to eliminate. Further, is was not possible to check the level of water that had infiltrated into the probe, nor could the same be removed by pumping it up.
By means of the present invention it is intended to develop further an apparatus of the type stated in such a way that it can be inserted into the dump material while causing as little disturbance as possible to the dump material and, at the same time, while forming therein a cavity which is suitable to serve as a gas collecting the control chamber. At the same time, the probe is intended to be constructed as a main element of a system for the exploration and sanitization of old deposit or dump site burdens or of contaminated soils.